ethersagafandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit
Spirit is only obtained by killing monsters. It has many uses. It's primary use is in upgrading skills and weapons, however some spirit is consumed when using other functions such as Pet Melding. While it may often seem that spirit is short on hand, there are two common methods of obtaining massive amounts of spirit to use when upgrading. Leveling up Skills The primary function of spirit is to level up skills and ethyr skills. Whenever a player has met the requirements for both spirit and level an arrow will appear near their character box in the upper left hand of the corner. As players continue to increase their mastery of a particular skill, so too does the amount of spirit needed. In the beginning players will receive a small amount of spirit whenever a monster is killed, generally 1-3. However as players become more accustomed to the world by leveling up they will find that monsters equal or at their level will give more generous amounts of spirt and that killing monsters below their level will yield very little or no spirit. However dungeon monsters, despite their level, are extremely tough creatures and will yield a large amount of spirit. By doing such Dungeon Runs, players are able to farm for spirit and will skip bosses and simply kill the surrounding monsters. Although the monsters are extremely tough and have far more health and strength than that of a regular monster, the reward is massive. Another method of obtaining spirit is to train using a possesor. It enables players to essentially "bot" in the game legally, meaing they can play without actually playing by having an automatic remote control. While such an item only lasts for 3 days and has several weakness and strengths, this item is very useful. There is another method of gaining spirits, and that's by doing the ethyr quest "Obtaining Spirits". This quest can be done repeatedly (approximately 3 or 4 times per 12 hours). The quest requires you to kill 40 monsters of the same type that has the same level as your character, and gives you a certain amount of spirit based on the level of the monsters you killed. So when you are of higher level, the number of spirits gained through this quest also increases. Upgrading Weapons and Ethyrs Every Five levels weapons can be upgraded to increase their overall stats. By doing so increases the required level limit up, meaing that if a player were to full upgrade their weapon and try to sell it, only players of their level can use it. Upgrading weapons consumes a large part of spirit, but is well worth it. For Ethyrs, every five levels it can be upgraded. It's upgraded in the same manner as a normal skill with the main difference that the skill can be removed and be replaced with another Ethyr skill. When trading it it can only be used by people of that level and above. Pet Melding *See Pet Melding*